sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Lisa Toner
Name: Lisa Toner Gender: Female Age: 16 School: Davison Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Drama club, fashion club, school choir Appearance: With 5 feet and 133 lbs, Lisa may not be obese, but she clearly is overweight, though she herself prefers more positive terms. Her skin is brown and her hair, arranged in a simple bob cut, is dark brown, though there is a blonde streak to the right of her face. Dark gray eyes sit in a face whose characteristics would be described as cute. This generally provokes a positive reaction in older people and extended family. On the day of the selection, Lisa wore a camisole with an orange and pink flower pattern and black denim pants. Additionally, she wore a pink winter coat and her feet were in a pair of knee-high brown leather boots. Biography: Lisa is the third and youngest daughter of the black Neil Toner and the hispanic Robledo Toner. Her older siblings Javier and Antonio, 7 and 10 years older respectively, were children from Robledo's first marriage, which ended with the death of her husband two years after Javier's birth. Neil worked as the media consultant of a telephone manufacturing firm, while Robledo stayed at home for most of Lisa's life, although when the latter was in her teenage years, Robledo started working at a dry-cleaner's. As a child, Lisa did not particularly stand out. In kindergarten, she would be very shy with other people and had a hard time expressing her opinions or feelings. However, she began to change in elementary, where she was less shy, but still not a social butterfly. It is unclear what caused this development, though it is likely that with becoming older, Lisa simply became more and more comfortable with herself and social interaction. In middle school, Lisa joined the choir, which was a decision made without much thought put in it. Since she found singing together in a choir appealing, and also because she had some singing skills, she took great joy from participating in the choir. Thus she continued with this hobby. With high school, Lisa did not only join Davidson's choir, but she also joined the drama club due to a recommendation by an acquaintance. Just like with the choir, Lisa found the creative team work to be very pleasant, which led to the drama club getting as much focus as the choir. Within the drama club, she usually is an actor with fairly average skill for a student. In 11th grade, she additionally joined the fashion club out of curiosity. Her bond to that club is not as strong as to the choir and the drama club, although she is amused by the content and the discussions with her peers. From an academical perspective, Lisa is quite good. Her marks ranges from A to C, with the main bulk being B's and C's, though she excels in music. Lisa is a rather noticeable person, as she is known for her seemingly endless streams of words. When not concentrated on anything, Lisa would usually hold conversations that consisted out of her talking on for minutes and jumping between topics. Some people perceive this as highly annoying. Additionally, Lisa is easy to excite for new things, though she usually does not stick with them. The exceptions of that are few, such as the fashion club. Besides of that, a notable trait is that Lisa is unable to hold any grudges. She does get angry when people mistreat her, though she will act as if it never happened the next day. The relationship with her family is, while positive mostly, a bit mixed. She feels no particularly strong feelings towards her older brothers, which is due to them leaving the house a few years beforehand. Her father is very cautious about her academical performance, while her mother wished for Lisa to learn domestic skills. Usually, little conflict arises out of this, and the three have positive relationships to each other. Her circle of friends is relatively large, but mainly encompasses the clubs she is in. Yet she is far from averse to making friends with people from other clubs, though these contacts may be a bit more superficial usually, as Lisa spends less time with these people. Sotf-TV does not take a significant part of Lisa's life, though she does watch the show when it runs and occasionally dabs into fan communities, though she is certainly not a very devoted fan herself. Advantages: Despite some character traits, she is still somewhat well-liked by her peers. This, coupled with her fondness for socializing may prove useful in team situations. Disadvantages: Lisa is clearly not in shape, which means that most more able-bodied competitors will have an edge over her. Additionally, she may have trouble with realizing when a fellow contestant is using her. Designated Number: Cyan Stingrays 2 (CS2). ---- Designated Weapon: J&D's Baconnaise Lite Mentor Comment: "Ease of interaction is a benefit, certainly, but less of one than it traditionally was. Under the current model, students have a group which is guaranteed to have their best interests at heart, at least to begin with. This means that even unsociable students can find allies, but it also means that alliances between those who do not share teams will become more strained as the game continues and students are forced to consider their long term options. As such, I believe Ms. Toner is as close to dead weight as the Stingrays have." Evaluations Handled By: 'Bikriki '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Jewel Evans 'Collected Weapons: '''J&D's Baconnaise Lite (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Yagmur Tekindor, Gabriel Munez 'Enemies: '''None '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Lisa woke up at the top of the Sunshine Tower, where she was bored for a while and thus decided to try out her fanservice costume, a swimsuit in the style of the 1920's. She was approached by Yagmur Tekindor. They both had a small argument at first, but after Yagmur saw Lisa's "weapon", he willingly offered Lisa an alliance, to which the latter agreed. Then Gabriel Munez entered the scene and was taken into the alliance as well. The three students went to the Day Care Centre, where they met Davis Todd and Louise Luna playing in the ball pit. Gabriel and Davis had, much to Louise's and Yagmur's disapproval and Lisa's delight, a battle which resulted in Davis losing his eye. Eventually, Gabriel and Louise fled the Centre. Believing Davis to be mortally wounded, Yagmur and Lisa left as well. However, Lisa eventually decided that she would try to fetch Davis' bag, assuming the he would not need it anymore. As Lisa returned to the Centre, she found Jewel Evans, who has just killed Davis. Lisa tries to get the bag still, but is soon frozen by fear, which allows Jewel to close enough to Lisa to kill her with an axe. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: "Do I look lite to you?" - Lisa, after Yagmur asked her why she'd give up the whole baconnaise. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Lisa, in chronological order Sandbox: *Gimme an L! *A party... SOTF-TV: *I like my ladies like my coffee *Boyhood Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lisa. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *What a bunch of ponypoo. ~ Bikriki *Lisa's tricky for me. One of the things Bikriki does best is give his characters ways of thinking and acting that are believable yet also slightly skewed and abnormal. When Lisa's at her best, she very much plays into this--a great example is when Yagmur doesn't respond to Lisa fishing for his name so she just bluntly explains what she was trying to do. At her best, Lisa has a very high schooler lack of maturity and socialization. She can come off a lot like some of the people who annoyed me back in school, and it certainly takes skill to capture that sort of trait, especially without the narrative itself coming off as too judgmental. The issue I have with Lisa is that she doesn't really move beyond this initial state, and in fact doubles down on the wackiness as the game progresses and at times overplays her hand, especially in the later stages of her meeting with Yagmur. Lisa felt like a character with a lot of character but without much direction, and as such her posts tend to come back around to her character traits again and again (likely leading to the aforementioned overexposure). I think Lisa might have paired better with more of a straight man sort, someone who could bring her back to earth and maybe drag some pathos out of her. As is, her time in the game is pretty short and she's largely static throughout it, leaving her, while not awful, falling a good bit short of Bik's greatest characters. - MurderWeasel Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters